


Handcuffs

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take these too.”</p>
<p>He held her out a pair of handcuffs and added it to the pile of things he was giving her tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this gifset on tumblr yesterday - http://whenyourunwiththedoctor.tumblr.com/post/41732191287/you-me-handcuffs-must-it-always-end-this-way - that points out that quote : _"Why do you even have handcuffs?"_ This is my own answer to the question.   
>  Sorry in advance...

“Take these too.”

He held her out a pair of handcuffs and added it to the pile of things he was giving her tonight. This all looked promising. A new screwdriver he specifically made for her - or so he said but she believed Sexy had helped a bit. A spare gun - it seemed odd though that the Doctor gave her a gun when he was usually so against weapons, or so he pretended to. And now the handcuffs.

She took the last and ran her fingers over the cold metal.

“Oh, someone has kinky thoughts...”

She looked up, ready to give him her cheekiest smile, but his face told her this was maybe not a good idea.

He was pale, his lips trembling slightly, and she could actually see how strongly he was biting his inner cheek. Tears showed up at the corner of his eyes, ready to fall down. His hands were crossed, his knuckles white, nails digging so deeply into his skin she was sure he would leave marks.

“Oh Sweetie...”

He forced a smile that was nothing but a painful wince, opening his mouth to say something. There was only a murmur, and she guessed he was trying to say spoilers, but couldn’t. Instead the whisper turned into a long moan and the first tear rolled down his cheek.

She let go of the handcuffs, reaching out for him. She embraced him into a tight hug, and he buried his face in her hair. Holding him so close now she could feel his whole body trembling.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” She stroked his back, saying what she thought to be comforting words while he silently cried on her shoulder.

After a long moment he finally pulled back, and she brushed his face, wiping away the last tears

“It’s okay,” he repeated her words, “it’s okay.”

He shook his head and quickly kissed her lips, and the next moment he bounced on his feet like nothing happened.

x

She didn’t think about that moment until the end. When she knocked him out and found herself alone with the fate of 4,022 people on her shoulders. She looked around her, tried to think, quick, what she should do...

And then she remembered the handcuffs.

She took them off her suit with trembling hands, thinking of the look on his face when he had given them to her a few days ago. She understood now. Oh yes she did.

All these times when she thought they were just playing a game, sometimes with others, sometimes just the two of them, and he had seemed a bit reluctant at first... She understood everything. When she saw a game, he remembered this moment.

She wiped away her tears as she cuffed him for a last time, trying not to think about all the times she had before and how she had enjoyed those moments. How she had _loved_ those handcuffs.

The metal clicked as she let them go and his hand dropped. He was still unconscious at least, and she prayed that he wouldn’t wake up before the end. But it wasn’t how the story was written, was it? He would wake up, and see her, and pull on those handcuffs like he could break them and save her life.

And the memory would last in his mind, for ages, the bite of the metal on his wrists as she would go.

She hated handcuffs.  

**_the end_ **


End file.
